


Wear It Down

by villanevestan03



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom, F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevestan03/pseuds/villanevestan03
Summary: This is the 01x01 bathroom scene but they frick instead :) because why not?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 82





	Wear It Down

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is unrealistic but shhh

Villanelle opened the cubicle door and moved towards the sink to wash her hands. Before she could turn the tap on, she saw a woman fixing her hair - her wonderful, luscious, curly hair. Villanelle knew she liked older women with curly hair, but this woman left her speechless. She stared in awe at the woman beside her, her hazel eyes wide open to take in her beauty. 

Eve was stressed. She didn't want to get into trouble for interviewing a witness, but she just had to know who the killer was. Eve watched her reflection in the mirror and realised how tense she was, her shoulders were stiff and her jaw was clenched. To relieve some tension, she relaxed her jaw and shoulders. Then, she let down her hair and stroked through it, finally letting it breathe. She heard a flush and began to tie up her hair again - she didn't want anyone to see her unkempt hair. Immediately, she took notice of the person next to her. Eve's eyes went directly to her cheekbones, they were high and sharp - _'_ _beautiful'_ Eve thought. Soon, Eve registered that the woman was staring at her and she became concerned. 

"Are you alright?" 

Villanelle broke out of her trance - she swore that hair hypnotized her. Instead of replying, she walked towards the door. She took one last look at the woman to admire her again. Villanelle decided she had to say something to let her know how lovely her hair was. The woman was tying her hair up, which upset Villanelle because her hair looked wonderful down.

"Wear it down" Villanelle made sure to say it in a British accent.

The younger woman opened the door but instead of walking out, she paused. Eve was starting to become worried. The door closed and the woman leaned back against it.

"You're beautiful" The blonde woman said slowly - like she was confused, now in a Russian accent.

"I-, what's your name?" Eve replied, just as confused.

"Villanelle. What's your name?" 

"Eve?"

"I like it" Villanelle said more confidently and smiled.

Eve took a second to look at Villanelle, she didn't think she has ever been this attracted to someone - not even her husband. But she did not marry him for his looks anyway. She felt so drawn to this woman, like she was being physically pulled, which is something Eve has never felt. She just wanted to touch her, she looked so soft yet so sharp - it was intriguing.

Villanelle never took her eyes off of Eve, it was like they were glued to her. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through her hair, to feel her skin. She wondered what Eve's body looked like under the frumpy coat and how she would react if she kissed her. Villanelle didn't bother waiting. She took Eve's cheeks (the ones on her face) in her hands and placed a soft peck on her lips.

Eve didn't even have time to close her eyes because the kiss was over so fast. Eve knew she should be outraged that someone who was not her husband kissed her without consent, but when she looked back at Villanelle's lips, her body just screamed _'more'_. 

Their lips met again, except this time the kiss was a little longer and they had time to take in their warmth and softness. Eve pulled away, utterly confused about how a person's lips could taste so nice. Her confusion was soon wiped away when Villanelle moved her hands to her hips and turned them around so Eve's back was against the door. Not wasting any time, Villanelle locked their lips again. Eve gasped at the sudden movement but soon eased into Villanelle's lips. She sucked on Eve's bottom lip, eager for more. Eve let out a sigh and the younger woman decided she could not hold back anymore.

Villanelle forced a thigh between the older woman's legs as she swiped her tongue against Eve's. Eve let out a whimper and began to go red, but the pressure between her legs made her forget about humiliation and she pressed herself harder onto Villanelle's thigh. At the sign that Eve was enjoying herself, Villanelle decided to move further and she pressed her lips just below Eve's jaw - Eve held down a moan. 

Both of their heads were getting foggy and all reasoning went out the window, they just knew they wanted each other. Villanelle guided Eve's hands to her breasts as they recklessly kissed each other. Eve loved the feeling of Villanelle's thigh, her breasts and her tongue against her neck but still she craved _more_. Desperately, Eve tugged on the younger woman's shirt, trying to take it off. Villanelle knew what she wanted and she wanted it too, but someone could come in any second.

Instead of stopping this impulsive encounter, Villanelle pulled Eve into a toilet cubicle and tore her top off, giving Eve a great view of her cleavage - Eve was sure she felt herself get more wet at the sight. Villanelle unclasped her own bra and threw it onto the toilet lid. Eve's hands moved eagerly to her breasts and they began kissing each other hungrily once again. Eve ran her thumbs over Villanelle's nipples and she let out a gasp as a shudder ran through her body. 

Villanelle needed to feel Eve's skin. Quickly, she removed Eve's coat and threw onto the pile of clothes. Her fingertips traced under Eve's turtleneck from her stomach up to her nipples - earning a small moan from her. That little sound activated something inside of Villanelle and she needed to be touched. Abruptly, she guided Eve's hand from her nipple to the waistband of her nurse uniform. Eve had never touched another woman before, but she was sure it couldn't be hard and decided she was just going to try her best. Her hand slipped below Villanelle's two layers and she was shocked at how much moisture she felt - this woman was a complete stranger. Eve couldn't bring herself to care and just took the compliment. 

Eve moved her fingers steadily, trying to find the right spot and she knew she hit it when Villanelle whined shamelessly into Eve's ear - Eve thought she could probably orgasm just from listening to the noises Villanelle made. Her fingers continued to slide against the spot and Villanelle's whines and moans became more frequent.

"That feels so good, Eve" Villanelle whispered into Eve's ear between stifled moans.

The way Villanelle said Eve's name drove her wild and she slid two fingers inside her, almost effortlessly. Eve began to squeeze at Villanelle's breasts again and she placed sloppy kisses onto her neck. Villanelle knew she would orgasm soon, everything felt so right.

Villanelle's breaths became shaky and her grip on Eve's shoulder and hip tightened as she braced herself for her orgasm.

"Eve, I'm gonna -oh" Villanelle moaned into Eve's shoulder.

Eve felt Villanelle tighten around her fingers as she continued to thrust inside of her and she bit down on Eve's shoulder as her orgasm hit - Eve loved the pain and she secretly hoped it would leave a mark. Eve removed her hand when she felt Villanelle relax against her and placed it on her back. Villanelle took her hand and sucked the two fingers that were inside of her as she stared into Eve's eyes, watching her pupils grow.

"Your turn" Villanelle said, her voice low.

She moved Eve to sit on the toilet lid, on top of the pile of clothes. Villanelle knelt down in front of Eve. She unbuttoned Eve's slacks and pulled them down to her ankles along with her underwear. Eagerly, she threw Eve's legs over her head so that her feet were on her back. 

Villanelle didn't want to tease, she needed to taste Eve. So she pulled Eve to the edge of the toilet and dug her tongue into her. Eve had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. Villanelle moved her tongue so perfectly it was like they have had sex a thousand times. Eve dug her other hand into Villanelle's soft hair and tugged at it, when she felt a moan against her clit she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"That's amazing Villanelle" Eve sighed.

This encouraged Villanelle and her hand moved under Eve's layers to rub at her nipple as she moved her tongue faster. Eve grabbed a fistful of Villanelle's hair as she tried her hardest not to let out a sound. But at the sudden tug of her hair, Villanelle moaned against her clit once again and this time she let out a long moan and she tensed, her eyes squeezed shut and she shuddered. Villanelle's tongue slowed down to help Eve ease off her orgasm and eventually Eve relaxed so she kissed up her thigh.

As soon as she came, everything hit Eve. She had just had sex with a stranger in a bathroom, she is married and Dom is probably still waiting for her outside. _But,_ she did just have the best orgasm of her life with a gorgeous woman.

Eve had no idea how she would get herself out of this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> More smut! You're welcome. Comment anything you people want to me to write.


End file.
